Cloaked In Shadows
by Earthslover
Summary: The hatred was so intense it was almost choking. He needed to hurt; she wanted to see him bleed.
1. Chapter One: Ouiji and Wiccans

Harry Potter belongs To J.K. Rowling

Cloaked In Shadows

Chapter One: Ouiji and Wiccans

K-O-L-E-W-E-S-E-L

"COME ON OPAL! STOP!"

"WHAT? I'm not doing anything!" The other girl said while showing teeth in a mischievous grin.

"Yes You Are! You did it before too!" Her companion complained.

Two teen girls 14 and 15 sat in the middle of the floor. The candlelight flickered across the black and white board at which they sat around.

"Come on Ivy, you know this game is full of shit! I don't know why you don't scry instead." She told her raven-haired companion.

Ivy glared at her sibling.

" Why do you have to ruin the moment? Why can't we just do it for fun? Anyway, how did you know I liked Kole?"

Opal looked at the floor and grinned once again.

" Anyone with a pair of eyes and brains could figure that out" The brown-haired girl informed her sister. "- You always go really quiet around him and blush. You should ask him to the spring dance! Guys can't turn down girls unless they already have a date, you know." Wavy brown hair covered half of her face, hiding almost-black eyes.

Opal Greene was a tall, artistic girl. She was thin but had tight abs and was stronger than most guys. She kept to herself and had few friends, not because she was mean, because people thought her weird. She was a Wiccan, she wore black almost all the time, she excelled in everything she did, and she didn't talk a lot. Long, pale fingers traced the letters on the board. She looked up when her sister expelled a sigh.

" I did ask him to the dance, " Ivy began

" You didn't tell me!" Opal cut in."-Come on Ivy, we're sisters, never mind best friends! You have to tell me these things!" Her dark eyes stared into her friends green ones. She hated when Ivy kept her in the dark, she always wanted to know what was going on in the world, even if it was Ivy's. "- I told you about Nathan! That's not fair!"

"- I know, I'm sorry, but I was afraid you were gonna pull some stunt like you did with Zack." Smiles crept onto both girls' faces as they remembered.

Opal had tried to 'help' Zack acknowledge her best friend by pushing him straight into Ivy.

"If only I had looked at you before," She sighed. "-I still feel really bad about that. Did you ever get the stains out?" Opal asked.

Ivy shook her head. " We had to throw the shirt away, we tried everything but the paint wouldn't come out."

She remembered loosing her balance as she was crashed into and fell into the freshly painted brick wall.

" I'm sorry, I was only trying to help though."

" Yea I know! Like mom says, life's a bitch. Anyway I believe we were talking about Kole. He was already going with someone else." Ivy pushed black hair out of her face.

Ivy Greene was a pinch shorter than her sister and excelled in sports. She decided to work out everyday since the age of ten, when she was almost molested. She looked almost nothing like her sister, long raven black hair was tucked behind her ears, showing her hazel eyes and long thin nose, (this is was one of the two traits she shared with her sister.) her thin lips formed a frown when she continued. "He was already asked out by Niki."

"Wait, Niki Smith? Are you kidding me? Does he know she's a bitch?"

Opal's pouty red lips formed a snarl. The Rumors that had been going around school were that Niki used and abused her last 'boyfriend' by cheating on him.

Opal had first-hand experience with the bitch, Niki always called her 'Goth', 'devil worshiper' and crap like that. The names didn't bother Opal, but when Niki had started calling her little sister a whore she beat the crap out of the girl. She always glared at Niki if she pasted by.

" Come on, lets try again, this time it's you're turn to ask a question." Ivy said.

"Ok, how about what's our dads name?" Opal gave her sister a look. They both joined hands and spoke at the same time.

" Mother Goddess who created all, please help answer our question. Give us the power to see and know the truth. What is our fathers name?" They waited, staring at the board.

Nothing happened for a few minutes. But, surprise, surprise! The planchette moved- all by itself.

S-E-V-E-R-U-S

It stopped, and then continued.

S-N-A-P-E

The sisters stared at each other in wonder, absorbing this newfound information when a large crash was heard from down stairs. They both got up and swiftly exited the room.

"What was that?" Ivy asked her sister, a look of worry crossed her usually expressionless face.

" I don't know, let's go find out. Wait, do you have your knife? Good." They both opened their switchblades. (A gift their uncle bought them, their mom disapproved but allowed them to keep the blades.)

The hall was dark, as well as the rest of the house. Sharon Greene, their mother, was working late that night. Opal crossed the hall and was followed by Ivy. They both blended in well with the darkness.

"Do you hear that?" Opal asked her sister quietly. Her sharply tuned ears had picked up the sound of low voices.

Ivy nodded.

" Let's get out of here. What if they come upstairs? We won't have anywhere to run. They sound like men. Let's go to Chris's house, he'll take us in." Ivy whispered in a fearful rush.

Opal loved her sister, and knew ever since Ivy was ten, she had been scared of men.(despite how she tried not to show it.) she was the older sister, she needed to take care of her sister.

"Ok." Opal replied."- Do you have a cell? We would need to call mom."

Ivy nodded once more.

They both started creeping down the stairs, hand in hand.

_CREEEEEEEEAAKKK!_

The stairs squealed.

The low voices stopped talking.

The sisters made a dash for the door.

A man from head-to-toe in black except for a black mask stepped in front of them, blocking their escape.

" BACK DOOR!" Opal pulled her sister along with her as they sprinted to the back of the house.

The door was two feet away.

One.

The cool night air pressed against their faces, and slowly calmed their pounding hearts.

They paused for a second to catch their breath.

A second was all that was needed.

The last thing the sisters' saw before black was the ground rushing to meet them.

End Of Chapter One

A/N

So what do you think? I think I rushed a little bit at the end, but hey, this is one of my first stories! I can improve! Please leave a review, I promise to make a longer chapter next time!

Earthslover


	2. Chapter Two: Out of Control

A/N: I Changed Ivy from 'almost getting molested' to molested (IT"S AN ANGST STORY!) I Also changed the rating…

****

**Cloaked In Shadows**

_Chapter Two: Out of Control._

The pain was excruciating! It felt like a jackhammer was working away on the inside of my skull. It took me a minute to will away the prickling behind my eyes, _I haven't cried since I was ten, and I don't plan on doing it ever again. _

This thought reminded me of the memory that usually caused me to go into fits of rage or fasting periods. _Fasting? Such pretty words for something so horrible!_

The pain drove her to fall asleep once more.

****

**_FLASHBACK/DREAM_**

_The house had been so big! She looked up at it in wonder; the front yard had a vast expanse of rolling green grass, a huge entryway had roses and snakes carved into the doorway._

_The young girl with her sister, made their way up to the doorway closely followed by their mother. She started tracing the carvings with her thin hand._

_" Mom, I want to go home." Her sister said urgently. Her mother shushed her._

_Just as she finished those words-that her mother should have followed- the large willow-wood door opened to reveal a tall, elegant looking man. Long Platinum blonde hair was tied back with a black ribbon, hollow gray eyes stared coldly at them before putting on a mask of warmth and welcome. The malevolent sneer turned into a fake smile._

_The raven-haired girl shuddered and backed up to put distance between the man and her. She slipped her hand into her sisters. _

_Opal would be her shield and armor._

**The images blurred past and were replaced with those later in the evening.**

_They had just finished dinner and she really needed to pee! She poked her sister in the ribs_.

"_Ineedtogotothebathroom, can you go with me?" _

_Her sister heard the whisper (and understood it.) And passed it on to her mother. Ms.Greene nodded but didn't really hear her eldest daughter; she was so entranced in what that evil man was saying. _

_Before they left the room, Ivy caught a look –no, a leer from the man. A shiver ran through her, the man smiled when he saw this._

**Once again, memories blurred together and finally showed the ending memory.**

_"NO!" _

_The girl said after punching the man in the waist. _

_  
She continued screaming while he hit her again, and again. Salty tears blurred her vision and brought little comfort as they streamed down her splotched red cheeks._

_The man waved a long piece of black wood at her. _

_The screaming ceased. No matter how she tried, no sound escaped her lips!_

_The man tore through her cotton underwear_

_She was being sharply shaken_

**_END of Flashback/Dream_**

She was being sharply shaken.

"Wake up Ivy, It's just a dream, just a dream.." A low voice soothed her.

Her sisters' face was the fist thing she saw.

Emotions coursed through her, the most prominent one: Anger. How could she have let that happen? How?

The hatred was so intense it was almost choking. He needed to hurt; she wanted to see him bleed.

Opal wasn't ready for the shower of punches that rained at her from every side. The tall girl took a few to the stomach before she grabbed hold of Ivy's wrists and pinned her to the wall.

"Come on Ivy, You're in control, he can't hurt you. Control yourself! He can't make you feel anything. Not anymore." She whispered to her friend.

Ivy stopped struggling and for the first time realized that there were other people in the room.

* * *

When she was asleep Ivy was adorable, emotions flickered about her face like a dieing candle. When she was awake, however, her sister rarely showed any emotion except anger or embarrassment. (Kole was an exception)

It was such an odd situation they were in, but a welcomed one. Having been used to having hard hits to the head (a/n I'll explain in later chapters) Opal had woken up first.

The pain had been killer, worse than a late night. (a/n later….) The sound of voices had awakened her, unfamiliar voices. She had jumped out of the cot so fast that black spots clouded her vision.

_Cot?_

Grabbing hold of and sitting down in one of the chairs by the cot, Opal took a minute to scan her surroundings. The pitiful small white cot she had occupied was backed up to a whitewash wall.

The other pieces of furniture in the small closed off area were a white night table, a trunk, and two chairs; one which she was currently occupying.

_White, everything's white…._

She probably looked like an ink spill up against the colors of purity. One thing was certain about this place, it was definitely hospital-type; it stank of something akin to Lysol.

Standing up to pull the curtain that separated her from the voices (which had moved to right outside her 'cubicle') Opal was surprised when she came eye-to-eye with dark pools not so different from her own.

" Severus?"

The surprise on both his and her face was evident.

_End of Chapter One_

_Hope you liked it!-Earthslover_

_p.s I feel bad…..I didn't keep my promise for a longer chapter….._


End file.
